


Voice like Silk

by Sadtrashbaby



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Smut, Voice Kink, porn with a small amount of plot, real people fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashbaby/pseuds/Sadtrashbaby
Summary: You and Tom are lounging around on a relatively average morning in London. You both are sat on the couch in his apartment living room, Tom is reading a novel aloud for a character study, and you are attempting to work on a paper of your own, but his voice is distracting. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G38FKnVt2l8&list=LLHhIGqMiSNemU-lr-5A_XwA&index=4&t=0s Link to the audio of him reading High-Rise.
Relationships: reader x Tom Hiddleston, reader/Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Voice like Silk

**Author's Note:**

> It's me back again with a short drabble. Again real people fiction is a little taboo but as long as we remember that they don't actually act like this and we don't know them we should be a-okay!

The light filtering through the frosted windows of the building rests just across your middle as you attempt to work on a paper for review by your colleagues. You are laid on the couch with your back pressed against the armrest and your legs across the couches’ cushions, clad in a light flowing dress. You are almost all to absorbed in your work to notice as Thomas sits down in the chair across from you, he is holding a book, his glasses hooked on the collar of his sweater.  
“Do you mind if I read aloud? Studying this character for a role I’ve been offered.” He sits with his legs crossed, the book open and clutched in his right hand.  
“Go ahead,” you say briefly looking up from your laptop to see him smile and put on his glasses.  
“Wonderful,” he stretches out and relaxes into the chair, book in hand he begins, “Chapter one...” his voice is smooth and devilish, hard to resist and all so alluring. You manage to shake away the distraction and continue with your papers. The only sounds in the room are the clack of your keys, and his voice reading away. You are painfully aware of the time-slowing as you work, every minute he reads seems to drag on for ages. His voice is making your chest ache, your heart palpitating as the words drip for his mouth.  
“Tom, how much more is there to read?” You stop working to look up at him.  
“I’m barely halfway through the first chapter. Why? Does it bother you?” His glasses have slid down his nose as he looks up from his book. You feel your chest tighten.  
“No, not at all. Just wondering.” You immediately get back to your work, but you do hear him stifle a laugh.  
The paper seems to lose it’s focus just as you begin losing yours. Unable to keep your mind on your work you shift positions. Only to become acutely aware of the growing arousal between your legs. You stand from the couch, placing your laptop on the table as you move to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. The cold water helps you regain a little sanity and you go back to writing your paper, you are nearly finished at seven pages in. As you work to think of some final remarks you notice that Tom still is in the first chapter of this book, and you think if he gets any farther you might die.  
Once again you cast aside your laptop and stand from the couch. Except this time you drop yourself in front of Thomas, your head in his lap as he adjusts, flipping the page and looking down at you.  
“Something wrong, dear?” He has a smile painted on his face as he reaches down with his left hand to brush your hair behind your ear.  
“Keep reading,” and he does. As he continues you can’t help but paw at his groin, your hands rubbing up and down the seam of his trousers. He seems to pause in his reading, breath hitching, but he continues nonetheless. You reach to unbutton his trousers and he catches your wrist.  
“Is there something I can help you with, Miss? I thought you were working,” 

“I’m taking a break,” you say sheepishly and he stands, bookmarking his place in the book and setting it on the table. He brings you up to your feet and looks at you, his eyes bright.  
“I see,” He pulls you closer to him, an arm looped around your waist as he leans down your lips almost touching. Your heart pounds as he closes the space, kissing you tenderly and sweet. His lips taste like the finest of wines and you feel your legs tremble beneath you. He quickly lifts you from the ground, you let out a yelp as he carries you to the bedroom. He lays you down on the bed and lifts his sweater off over his head, tossing it aside. “You can’t just let me read, darling?” He smiles moving to join you in bed.  
“It’s distracting,” you say as he pins your wrists above you and leans down, trailing kisses across your neck.  
“And you sitting in this little sundress on the couch playing innocent, isn’t?” He grinds his hips against yours, pushing the hem of the dress up. He catches the words from your mouth in a kiss, no protest of yours could reach his ears by the time he’s lifting your dress from you in between kisses. He runs his fingers along the hem of your panties, pulling them down as he slides down the bed, his head rested between your thighs. His tongue is warm across your clit, it sends shivers down your spine. You can feel him smile, as he brings one hand to hold your thigh, and the other to finger you with. He works his fingers in and out effortlessly, your wetness making lewd sounds as he sucks and plays with your clit. You don’t know how much longer you can take it and you cry out as he continues. It’s almost all too much as you feel the world shatter around you as your orgasm takes hold.  
Your legs are still shaking, and you feel your body aching for more as he steps away to remove his trousers and boxers. He is before you again almost immediately, asking you to taste yourself on his tongue as he kisses you deeply. He lifts you off the bed and onto his lap, inserting himself into you as he holds you, whispering his affections and praises into your ear. He lifts his hips slowly, allowing you to adjust to him, and begins to move a little rougher.  
“You’re so good to me darling, always so ready for me,” He says as he snaps his hips back. You hold on with your arms thrown over his shoulders. He lifts you up and lays you back down. Before you can get your bearings, he’s flipped you over and has lifted your hips in the air. You moan as he enters you from behind, you feel so hot as if you were burning up from the inside out. His thrusts are slow and long at first, moving until he is almost entirely gone from you until he pushes back inside. It’s methodical and loving, he grips onto your hips as he speeds up. He pulls your hair and lifts you from the bed. “Kiss me,” his voice is low and you crane your neck to kiss him, he holds you like that as he thrusts into you harder. “Look at me,” you can feel your second climax approaching, “Look at me as you cum.” You struggle to keep your eyes open as he wraps his hand around your throat, he kisses you and you can feel yourself tightening around him as you cum. He pulls out quickly and reaches around to rub your clit as you collapse back down on the bed. He flips you back around so that you are facing him, he peppers kisses across your shoulders as you feel him slide back in. You are entirely oversensitive and the feeling is almost too much. You find yourself begging for him to cum, wrapping your legs around his hips and trying to hold on. You leave red claw marks on his back as he pants and begins to moan, he is so close and you want nothing more than to be covered in his cum. “Please,” you beg and he slides out, his cum landing on your stomach and thighs, painted across your skin.  
He holds himself over you for a second, leaning in to kiss your forehead before going to grab a washcloth. He cleans the two of you off before pulling you against him in a hug, your face against his chest.  
“You want to know a secret darling?” You nod as he runs his hands through your hair leaning close to your ear he says, “I’ve already read that book.”


End file.
